


Smitten

by Bingo (Zebra)



Series: Siren [6]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Beta Wanted, F/M, Love Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends warn, but she can't keep away from her stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

Her stranger was back. 

He was a creature from legend. Something parents told their children about when they were unruly.

_Behave now or the legged ones will get you._

But her legged one wasn’t at all scary and dangerous like the stories told.

He had surprised her, suddenly appearing next to her rock. In the first moment she had been afraid he had come to get her, but then he had sat there on her rock looking weak like an ill snail, despite his body looking so strong. He called for her and it hadn’t sounded dangerous or like a curse. She had been foolish then, going against everything she’d been taught. She had approached him, believing that she could escape to the deep where stories had it he couldn’t follow. He hadn’t tried to grab her, then or later. He had just talked to her, telling her his name, wanting to know hers.

He was Curt.

And there just was something about him. That endless curiosity, the thirst for knowledge. His people were less advanced than hers, their technology of charming quaintness, but still they made the best of what they had. In time they’d advance to the same level as Joan’s people, but that was a long time away, though he might make certain leaps of understanding. By what she’d seen of his people and what he’d told her, the others weren’t ready yet to make those leaps. 

She had thought he’d be eager to tell others about her, but he seemed quite reluctant do so, being content with showing them the smaller creatures and plants of this world. She wasn’t keen on meeting the rest of them either just yet. It was easier to reach an understanding with one person than with many, and who knew where their ambitions lay. If the untoward happened, she stood a chance against one person, but not against many. Even with her song.

The old stories recorded that the song could be used as a weapon, but that had just been old stories to her. Old stories that turned out to be true. It had taken some time for her to understand, but he had told her not to sing close to them, that the others would come to her. That the others had come, but died in trying to reach her. She hadn’t wanted to kill them. She was glad he had made it to her. Glad that he didn’t see her as a dangerous enemy, but trusted her not to use the song on him.

Or at least not without him wanting to. He was chattering away, she only understood a word in ten. His beautiful red hair was gleaming in the sun. His gray eyes would be lit by the feverish excitement of a new discovery, if he were looking at her and not the device he had set up to record her song. 

She wouldn’t have minded to sing on her own, where he couldn’t hear her. But he had wanted to stay, wanted to hear her song once again, trusting her to stop and do nothing to endanger him. Just as she trusted him near her, near enough to grab, to silence her before she could use the song. She was curious whether his device could record her song accurately. Her kind needed special equipment if they wanted to record and later reproduce the song in all its glory, usually parts were lost in the process.

She was so happy that he’d decided to stay, that she’d get to sing for him, see his reactions. 

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
